This invention relates generally to golf carts and, more particularly, to a three-wheeled user propelled golf cart that provides a healthier, cost-effective, and environmentally beneficial alternative to a traditional golf cart.
Golfers frequently ride in battery or gasoline powered golf carts to maneuver about a golf course. In fact, some golf courses require the use of golf carts in order to keep players moving quickly and efficiently and to maximize the number of players who may use the course each day. Most golfers rent a golf cart from the golf course while some golfers actually purchase their own cart for maximum comfort, luxury, or to maintain familiarity with the same cart as they play different golf courses.
Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, a traditional golf cart may be expensive to own or even to rent on a regular basis. In addition, a traditional golf cart fails to provide the health benefits of walking the golf course or may even be dangerous and environmentally damaging. Still further, a traditional golf cart may be relatively difficult to transport and to store between uses.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a user operated golf cart that provides an affordable and health-promoting alternative to a traditional golf cart. Further, it would be desirable to have a user operated golf cart that is environmentally friendly, safe, easy to transport, and easy to store.